B&B Christmas Carols
by AnnMagda
Summary: Here's a collection of Christmas Carols about our favorite B&B characters! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!
1. Away In A Mansion

Author's Note: I got this idea from the poster Eight at the Soapcentral B&amp;B Board. I thought it would be fun to make some more B&amp;B themed Christmas carols, so here goes!

Away in a Mansion (Ode to B&amp;B Holidays)

Away in a mansion  
On top of a hill  
The family is feasting  
(except Baby Will).

See enemies smiling  
And sharing their bread  
And praising their neighbor  
While wishing them dead.

See Pammie and Charlie  
Preparing the meal.  
They slave in the kitchen -  
It's part of the deal.

While all of the credit  
Goes to Hope alone  
Where she is presiding -  
A Queen on her throne.

This glorious season  
Of love and good cheer  
And joy and forgiveness  
Is finally here!

Make peace with all mankind,  
inviting them in,  
to share this occasion…  
UNLESS THEY ARE QUINN!


	2. Aly's Christmas Carol (I Saw Mommy)

I Saw Mommy As A Floating Head

I saw Mommy as a floating head  
In a sphere of golden light, it's true!  
You may think I lost my mind  
Or that I need to unwind,  
But I can see her hovering  
by the eggnog, I'm not blind!

Now, I see Mommy bend her floating head  
Trying to get a bite of Pammy's stew.  
She wears a snow white Santa's beard...  
Don't tell me that I'm weird!  
Just watch out, or she will come for you!


	3. Hope's Lament (Have Yourself)

Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Hope's Lament)

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Merrier than I  
All I ever do is sit around and cry.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Glad that you're not me  
Trying to decide whose wife I'd rather be.

Doing what I have done before.  
It was fun before - not now.  
This whole "dating two brothers" thing  
Is _my mother's_ thing - oh, wow…

And next year there's gonna be a baby  
Wonder how I'll cope…  
Knowing me I'll probably just sit and mope.  
And have myself a merry little Christmas, Hope!


	4. I'd Be Home For Christmas

I'd Be Home For Christmas (Song of the exiled Forrester daughters)

I'd be home for Christmas  
If I had no choice  
I could fake, and I could make  
An effort to rejoice

In a room with people  
Acting like they care.  
I'd be home for Christmas  
If no one else was there!


	5. Deacon the Deadbeat Daddy

Deacon the deadbeat Daddy  


Deacon the deadbeat Daddy  
Had a very shady past  
If he stayed out of trouble  
Chances were it wouldn't last.

All of the wealthy people  
Used to look at him and frown  
They never liked poor Deacon  
So they'd run him out of town.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Quinn said "Tell you what -  
I'm the woman of your dreams  
Won't you aid me in my schemes?"

Now the dynamic duo  
Plot and play, but there's a catch...  
Deacon the deadbeat Daddy,  
YOU MAY JUST HAVE MET YOUR MATCH!


	6. Bill's Anger Management Carol(Let It Go)

Let It Go, Let It Go, Let It Go! (Bill's Anger Management Carol)

Oh the fire inside is frightful  
And your thoughts are getting spiteful  
But you don't have to let it show  
Let it go, let it go, let it go!

If your son makes a poor decision  
And it's clear you're on a mission  
With a wedding to overthrow  
Let it go, let it go, let it go!

So whenever you feel the need  
To dispose of a rival at sea  
Think before you have done the deed:  
Just let it go, let it be!

The fire is slowly dying  
And you get an A for trying  
With some practice, you'll stem the flow  
Let it go, let it go, let it go!


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is Gold

All I want for Christmas is gold! (Maya's Christmas Song)

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care for family values -  
No, I am a different breed.  
Group hugs round the Christmas tree  
Never did a thing for me.  
I may be too bold,  
But all I want for Christmas is gold!

I don't want a dressed up Santa  
with a beard and rosy cheeks  
Or the sappy Christmas movies  
Going on repeat for weeks.  
I don't need a dinner party  
With some fancy home-cooked meal  
And a bunch of heart-felt speeches  
Telling me how I should feel.  
Sharing in this glorious feast  
Doesn't thrill me in the least  
Carols leave me cold  
All I want for Christmas is gold! (Gold, baby!)

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
Spare me the pajamas, mate!  
I won't bother to look happy  
If your gifts are second rate.  
Why do children write to Santa  
If it's just "the thought that counts"?  
I'm straightforward in my wish for  
Jewelry in large amounts  
Lots of glamour, lots of bling  
I picked out a diamond ring  
Buy it and I'm sold,  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is gold! (Gold, baby!)

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air...  
Those stupid brats, I hate them  
I wanna educate them:  
Santa is a fake and their toys are gonna break  
Give me gold, 'cause that's all I can take!

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
I don't need that cheesy stuff  
All those phony friends who turn their  
Backs on you when things get rough  
People who've been bad all year  
Painting on their Yuletide cheer  
Am I getting old  
If all I want for Christmas is gold? (Gold, baby!)

II: All I want for Christmas is gold, baby… :II


	8. Spectras We Have Heard On High

Spectras We Have Heard On High

Spectras we have heard on high  
Shouting out from parts unknown  
Listen to their battle cry:  
"Someday we'll reclaim our throne!

Fo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooorrester, We'll come back to haunt you!  
Fo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooorrester, We'll come back to haunt you soon!

You may think that you can beat us,  
You may say our ship has sailed.  
Try your best - you won't defeat us,  
We've seen worse and we've prevailed!

Fo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooorrester...

Blown up, killed off, sent on cruises,  
Turned into a floating head,  
But despite our cuts and bruises:  
Spectra's never truly dead!

Fo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooorrester…"


	9. The Little Boarding School Boy (RJ)

The Little Boarding School Boy

Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
When they enrolled me, pa rum pum pum pum  
This is an awesome school, pa rum pum pum pum  
But I am not a fool, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum

I'm locked up in my dorm, pa rum pum pum pum  
Playing my drum.

The other kids I know, pa rum pum pum pum  
Home to their folks they go, pa rum pum pum pum  
During the holidays, pa rum pum pum pum  
It's only me that stays, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum

I think of Mom and Dad, pa rum pum pum pum  
Wishing they'd come.

So now I make this plea, pa rum pum pum pum  
Won't someone come for me, pa rum pum pum pum?  
I'm smart and well-behaved, pa rum pum pum pum  
Adopt me and I'm saved, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum

I'm packed and good to go, pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum.


End file.
